I want hold your hand
by mary anne brandon
Summary: Era tão difícil, que doía até para respirar.


**Obs: **É narrado pela Bella e está relacionado com uma parte do Lua Nova.

**I want hold your hand**;

Ninguém disse que a vida seria fácil, mas as coisas ficam bem pior quando o fim se aproxima. Você conhece a sensação do abandono? Entende que nunca mais terá aqueles braços a enlaçando pela cintura ou aqueles sussurros no ouvido que a faziam estremecer da cabeça aos pés? Existem passos para se livrar deles, e eu lhes digo, não é uma tarefa fácil de ser cumprida.

1º _Esperanças_;

Não importa como seja o fim, você sempre vai nutrir esperançar. E se é o fim, é o fim.

Acaba sendo uma coisa meio lógica. Mas já ouviu o maldito ditado "A esperança é a última que morre?"... Pois bem, ele é o terror das protagonistas desiludidas.

2º _Aceitação_;

Aceite... Acabou, é o fim, game over. Isso vai lhes custar algumas lágrimas.

3º _Alucinações_;

Não façam coisas estupidamente idiotas por achar que ele é o herói da história e vai te salvar no final. Isso só vai te fazer sofrer mais e mais.

Naquele dia... Edward olhava para mim com tamanha frieza que doía só de eu o encarar. Era fato que ele não poderia ter se apaixonado realmente por uma patética humana como eu. Eu sempre soube que a diferença entre nós dois era mais ou menos à distância da terra ao sol, ou seja, milhões e milhões de km. Mas mesmo assim, doía. Acho que a dor da transformação em vampiro não era nada comparada à dor do abandono, do desprezo.

Enquanto eu me desesperava, Edward continuava ali, a me encarar com aquela rigidez. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza que queria morrer, como naquele instante. Eu já tinha até desaprendido como respirar, meu coração batia em ritmos tão lentos que podia prever que ele estava quebrando... Me sentia tão mal que parecia que uma febre altíssima tinha me abatido; Caindo, era assim que eu me sentia. Sufocada; Eu estava ajoelhada perante ele, minha cabeça entre meus joelhos... Minhas lágrimas desciam incessantemente, estava difícil me manter consciente. Eu estava hiperventilando. As taxas de CO2 estavam bem mais baixas que as de O2 no meu organismo, e isso me causava tontura, náuseas e formigamento das mãos.

O que diabos Edward queria de mim? A resposta ecoava na minha cabeça, mas eu não queria escutar. "Nada"... Aquele nada que eu recebia em resposta, me fazia ficar paranóica. Eu encarei os tristes e frios olhos de Edward; Eu sabia que ele estava me achando uma louca paranóica, mas eu o amava. Ele era como o oxigênio, eu precisava dele para continuar vivendo.

Na verdade, ele fez de mim, uma pessoa feliz. Ele fez dos meus dias tediosos e cansativos, felizes e cheios de expectativa. Eu o queria. E o queria tanto que a minha vida podia ser levada por essa maré agora.

Precipício.

É isso que encontro a minha frente.

A minha adrenalina já não existe mais. Tudo que eu sinto agora é um "buraco" que não me deixa raciocinar como o ser humano que eu sou.

A única coisa que eu quero gritar é "Edward, Edward". Será que se eu gritar, o vento levará minhas súplicas a ele?

O vento trazia em minha direção o cheiro salgado do mar, a tristeza da maré. Era ali que eu me encontraria em algum tempo.

Fechei meus olhos, abri meus braços e deixei o vento me tocar apenas mais uma vez. Essa era a última vez. O sol se punha no horizonte, e eu sabia que essa noite seria uma noite fria, serena... Com uma bela lua nova atraindo os olhares de todos ao céu.

Deixei o vento me levar... E fui caindo, caindo. O estrondo que fez quando meu corpo atingiu à água, me lembrava o bater das ondas nos rochedos. Eu me sentia afundar, afundar... Mas não me sentia triste. Eu me sentia feliz.

Antes era como se eu estivesse em um aquário pequeno, sujo... Nadando sozinha. Não me importaria de estar em um aquário se Edward estivesse comigo.

Sentia meu ar se esvaindo dos meus pulmões em forma de grandes bolhas que deviam subir a superfície.

A água não estava gelada, ela estava morna. Eu estava morrendo.

Meus pulmões se encontravam anestesiados, e eu já não sentia dor. Apesar de que ser sufocada pela água doía bem menos do que ver aquilo que você mais ama ir embora, dar às costas a você.

Edward queria que agora você pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Queria que você escutasse tudo o que eu sinto. EDWARD! **Queria segurar sua mão**.

Edward! Edward! Edward!

**The end.**

Bom... Eu queria deixar vocês curiosos, cada um pode imaginar o seu final. No meu, a Bella morre nessa cena. Wuuuuah w'.. Não que eu não queira os dois juntos, mas deu vontade de algo dramático, compreendem?

Espero que gostem.

**Anne**.


End file.
